The Truth Behind Merlin
by So Damn Flawed
Summary: A few weeks before Morgana declares war on Camelot a mysterious presence enters Camelot. The Knights of the Round Table, the king and queen and Gaius are swept away on an adventure to journey through Merlin's past both in Camelot and before. BornAGirl!Merlin - Fem!Merlin/Mordred - Good!Mordred - Characters watch the TV series
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: The Truth Behind Merlin**

**CATEGORY: Merlin (TV SHOW)**

**SHIP:  
MAJOR - Fem!Merlin/Mordred  
MINOR – Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine/Percival**

**RATED: T**

**SUMMARY: A few weeks before Morgana declares war on Camelot a mysterious presence enters Camelot. The Knights of the Round Table, the king and queen and Gaius are swept away on an adventure to journey through Merlin's past both in Camelot and before.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin, I never have and I never will thought I dearly wish I did.**

**TAGS: Fem!Merlin – Characters watch the TV series – Good!Mordred**

**A/N: I hope you like it and if you do please review. Reviews help me grow!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Merlin groaned, tipping her head to left so more skin was bared to her dark haired lover, the man taking advantage of the offer and kissing gently over her jaw and down her neck, nipping gently at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He drew back and smirked at the mark left behind, running his fingertips softly over the bruised skin.

"You do love those marks," Merlin mumbled, her hand moving up to cup his jaw and bring him closer for a soft kiss.

"Just claiming what's mine love," he whispered back, nuzzling the hand against his cheek.

She suddenly bolted upright, looking about the corridor with wide eyes.

"Was that you?" she asked, turning to the man who frowned confused.

"If you mean that flood of magic then no, but I don't think its Morgana's either," he said slowly, his eyes rolling back slightly as he felt a surge of magic from his lover, the warlock spreading her magic out like a sheet to try and discover the source of the energy.

"By the goddess I love when you do that," he hissed, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind and tugging her against him, his lips placing soft kisses along her shoulders.

"And I love when you do that." She confessed, turning and attaching her lips to his. He pulled back with a smirk that suddenly turned into a frown as she stared up at him with glazed eyes.

"Are you okay Merlin?" he asked quietly and she nodded, offering him a shaky smile that quickly turned dreamy.

"I feel… sleepy, like I could sleep forever and never wake up. Night night," she whispered, her body suddenly sagging backwards, the only thing stopping her from falling to the stone floor was his arm around her waist.

"Shit," he cursed, swinging her up into his arms so she was cradled against his chest, her head lying against his shoulder.

"Have to get Gaius. Have to get Gaius. Have to get Gaius," he kept chanting under his breathe, running as quickly as he dared through the castle corridors, Merlin breathing steadily in his arms.

He took a sharp corner only to run into something solid, cradling Merlin closer to his chest so he took the brunt of the hit.

"Mordred?" Gwaine asked confused before his eyes fell to the woman in the dark haired knight's arms, his mouth dropping open.

"I don't know what to do, she just… fainted," Mordred explained quickly, wanting desperately to get to Gaius.

"Come on then, I'll tell Gaius you're coming" Gwaine finally stopped gaping like a fish and hurried ahead of the two, racing as fast as he could. Merlin was his little sister and he would be damned before he allowed her to be hurt.

"It's going to be okay Merlin," Mordred whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and hurrying after the older knight, going as fast as he dared with his precious cargo. The instant he entered the room Gaius bade him to place her on the table, sweeping everything else off to the side so he could examine her as Gwaine and Mordred watched worriedly from the sidelines.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, Gaius looking up gravely.

"I think you may have to get the king. There is no sign of any damage to the body so there is only one solution, it must be magic," Gaius said seriously, Gwaine nodded and volunteered to go, racing out of the room while shouting 'Princess' at the top of his lungs.

"Gaius just before she fainted there was a massive spike of magic, neither of us conjured it but it didn't seem harmful, it felt warm and kind," Mordred tried to explain, wringing his hands nervously.

"I believe Mordred that she is not hurt exactly, her magic would have lashed out if it felt a threat but she is merely sleeping. This rest though does not appear as if it can be broken," Gaius examined his books, prodding various body bits to try and get a reaction, even going so far as to pour water across her face.

The door was smashed open suddenly, a whole horde of people tumbling into the room including Gwaine, the Knights of the Round Table and the two royals. Gwen was the only one still standing, her silhouette blocking the door from view as she stared down at the people on the floor.

"Really I can't take you lot anywhere," she sighed, picking up her skirts and skipping daintily through their mess of scattered limbs.

"Is she going to be okay Gaius?" Gwen asked worriedly, fretting over the slumbering form of her friend.

The knights picked themselves up off the floor, gathering around the body of the person they considered a little sister. "She is not hurt my lady, simply sleeping. Though it is not a sleep she can be awoken from," the old man said seriously, watching as the knights took up vigil around the woman, each sitting perfectly still as they stared at the raven haired woman's prone form.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful. I knew she would have some good friends," a voice chirped from behind them and they all turned quickly, the knights' hands instantly going to their swords as they heard the unknown presence.

"Oh no need for that, as long as you're friends of Merlin than your friends of mine," the girl said flippantly, moving easily past them and sitting on the table beside Merlin, smoothing dark hair away from her face.

"Hello Merlin, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry for sending you to sleep and I hope after this is done you'll forgive me. Who am I kidding, you'll forgive anyone," she whispered, running a hand gently down the comatose woman's face.

"You're the one who did this! Take it off now and maybe I won't kill you!" Arthur roared drawing his sword and starting when the motion was copied by all the other knights in the room.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Arthur Pendragon, you see, I'm already dead," she smiled sadly as his grip faltered, the other knights lowering their swords.

"Why did you do this?" Gwen asked angrily, stepping forward so she and the brunette were face to face.

"Hello my name is Freya and I'm here to make you see the truth," Frey greeted brightly, taking Gwen's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"What truth?" Percival asked, startling the people in the room, Percival rarely spoke.

"The truth about Merlin of course. It's about time you lot find out exactly what she's done for you," Freya softened and journeyed back to Merlin's side, brushing her hand down the sleeping woman's face again, the all-powerful warlock mewling sleepily and burrowing into the soft palm.

"How are you going to do this?" Gaius growled suspiciously, already knowing who the young woman was, he was after all the one that had orchestrated her death by telling Uther of her.

"Tell me when you read a story where do you start?" she asked innocently, ignoring Gauis's question.

"The beginning," Leon said slowly, unable to understand why she asked.

"Then that's where we shall begin," she giggled, clapping her hands sharply, the room instantly blurring out of focus.

"Whoa!" Gwaine shouted, spinning around as he took in the large forest that surrounded them, a small village visible just beyond the trees.

"Where are we?" Arthur hissed, pulling Gwen closer as if to protect her from the sorceress.

"Just outside of Ealdor," Freya chirped, kneeling down beside a still sleeping Merlin, the dark haired woman curled up on a cushioned bed roll. Freya arranged her so she was certain not to fall off then clambered back to her feet. Mordred watched her through narrowed eyes, his eyes lingering on his lover and softening slightly.

"Why?" Mordred asked bluntly, examining the forest around them with a critical eye.

"Because this is the beginning," Freya said simply, gesturing for them to follow her which they did reluctantly, Mordred pressing a quick kiss to Merlin's forehead when he was sure no one was watching.

"The beginning?" Leon questioned curiously and Freya cast a quick smile over her shoulder.

"Of Merlin's story."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW AND THIS IS SET BEFORE 5:11 THE DRAWING OF THE DARK! FEM!MERLIN/MORDRED**

**SLIGHTLY AU CHARACTERS WATCHING THE TV SERIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Group followed the dark haired girl quietly, within minutes they were at the edge of Merlin's village.

"This looks very… different from when we were last here," Arthur said slowly, turning to take in the structures and stalls that hadn't been there before.

"Of course it's different. We are around 22 years in the past," Freya called over her shoulder, giggling as she saw their dumbstruck expressions.

"We can't be here! If they see us in the past then again in the future we could change the timeline!" Gaius cried and Freya turned to stare at him, her hand on her hip.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? They can't see you, or touch you or hear you. In others words you're completely invisible," Freya huffed and gestured for them to follow her, weaving through the various buildings so that they could still follow.

"Come along," Freya said, her sentence cut off as a loud scream sounded from inside the house, making everybody wince. The scream stopped and a loud crying started instead, the group hesitantly entered the house and saw a younger looking Hunith holding a small squirming bundle.

"Congratulations sister you have a daughter," Gaius's voice was heard and the group whirled around, coming face to face with Gaius, his hair only just beginning to grey and not as many wrinkles covering his face.

"Sister, wait Merlin is your niece?" Arthur asked stunned, the knights copying his expression, Gaius shrugged and lifted his eyebrow of doom, pointing back towards the baby so they would focus on the memory instead of him.

"Thank you Gaius, I'm sorry you had to travel so far to help deliver your niece," Hunith apologised and the memory Gaius shrugged.

"I admit it would have been easier if you had come to live in Camelot like I offered," memory Gaius admitted, packing the last of his medical equipment into the bag.

"You know I cannot Gaius. I refuse to go back to the place that nearly killed my babe's father. You know who he was Gaius, what he could do. If he dies than my dearest daughter shall have his powers, I refuse to allow that horrid tyrant Uther to take away my baby to," Hunith growled, cradling the baby Merlin closer to her chest.

"I know sister, I am sorry for my callus remark. What is the babe's name?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Her name is Merlin, my beautiful baby girl," Hunith sighed, rocking the small girl as she began to cry quietly, calming down as her mother's soft rocking lulled her to sleep.

"I wish you both the best sister but I must be getting back to Camelot, there are several knights in need of my attention," Gaius hugged Hunith, placing a soft kiss to Merlin's brow and slowly leaving the cottage.

"Aww baby Merlin was adorable," Gwen shrieked, moving closer and running a ghostly hand down the babe's cheek.

"She was rather, I wish I could capture this moment and show it to her when we get back," Gwaine sighed, ever one to look for a way to embarrass someone.

"I can't wait till I have a little baby and then they can be as cute as Merlin," Gwen giggled, tickling Merlin under her small chin.

"Baby?" Arthur asked, looking feint and using Leon to stay upright.

"Yes Arthur, a baby," Gwen grinned at his state and rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Darling Merlin, look at how beautiful you are, you're going to grow up and be so clever" Hunith sighed, smoothing raven hair back from her small forehead. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and the group gasped, the babe's eyes were a blazing gold, like molten sunbeams, every candle in the room instantly burst into bloom. Her gold eyes flashed and a small plush dragon appeared beside her, Hunith gasping and holding her closer, looking about with startled eyes.

"Oh my baby girl, my poor Merlin. They'll kill you. They'll burn you or hang you and behead you, my poor baby. They're going to take you away from me. They're going to take you away just like they took your daddy" Hunith sobbed and everyone, even Arthur who was beyond angry with Merlin for keeping this secret, felt their hearts break for the young woman.

Mordred watched in awe as his lover, the warlock from the legends showed such power just minutes after being born. Arthur began to wonder just how much his family had hurt Merlin without meaning. Along with this thought came the thought that maybe not all magic was evil.

"No they can't have you. I'm just going to have to help you hide it. If you hide it you'll be safe, I won't let them take you. We just have to teach you to control it. No one has to know if they know they'll kill you. My innocent little daughter killed. Straighten up Hunith you're going to be fine, just breathe. Okay Merlin this is our little secret, if no one knows no one will hurt you. You'll be safe, I'll make sure of it my little girl," Hunith vowed, petting her daughters hair as she sang a quiet lullaby, cooing nonsense words until the babe was asleep.

"You're my little miracle Merlin and no one will ever harm a hair on your head as long as I live," Hunith promised, laying the sleeping babe in a small cot, curling up next to her and keeping a steady vigil over the babe till she drifted off to sleep, the group vanishing from the cottage soon after and appearing in the small clearing.

"What was that?" Arthur demanded as soon as the vertigo disappeared, rounding on Freya who smiled softly.

"That Arthur was the birth of the one person who would go through hell and back to keep you alive, even if they don't know it yet," Freya said and Arthur dropped down onto a nearby log, staring over at Merlin who laid curled up on the bed roll.

"Why did she do it? From the moment she was born we would have been her enemies? Why did she protect me?" he looked so lost in that moment, like the little boy who had been told his mother was not alive anymore instead of the courageous king he was.

"Because she was always fated to," Mordred said, is Merlin had to confess so did he.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked and Mordred turned so he could go sit beside Merlin, the young warlock sensing his magic curled nearer and he smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"Mordred?" Arthur tried once more and Mordred looked up at him, noticing everyone else staring over at him as well.

"Merlin is Emrys, the most powerful warlock who has ever and will ever live. She was foretold at the beginning of magic as the protector of the Once and Future King who would unite the lands of Albion," Mordred spoke seriously, his voice holding a hint of something old and powerful as he spoke of the legends.

The others took seats on the bedrolls surrounding the fire Freya had conjured up, looking to the youngest knight with interest.

"How do you know all this?" Arthur asked and Mordred bit his lip before looking up to Arthur.

"Because I am a druid, we are all followers of Emrys and we would give our lives gladly if it continued hers," Mordred said simply and the knights stared at him in shock.

"So I am this Once and Future King?" Arthur hesitated at the thought of being something so powerful to have been foretold eons ago, unsure if he should be happy or scared as Mordred nodded.

"Okay I have to know did anyone else know if she had magic." Arthur looked around at his companions who exchanged looks to see who would go first.

"I did sire. Not only did her mother contact me to check on her when Merlin was little but on her first day in Camelot alone she used it to save my life. She had proved time and time again she is willing to sacrifice anything to save Camelot, even when she gets absolutely no credit" Gaius said seriously and Arthur nodded, having expected the old man already.

"Did anyone else know, apart from Mordred of course?" Arthur asked and everyone nodded making Arthur swear, loudly.

"What I want to know is why you seem to be so close to my little sister," Gwaine growled, narrowing his eyes at Mordred, the druid's eye flicking between his raven haired lover and her brother in all but blood.

"Um… that is… sorry," Mordred squeaked, sorely tempted to hide behind the tree he was leaning against.

"We'll talk more when Merlin wakes up," Percival joined in, the rest of the knights, Gaius and Gwen included, nodded along. Merlin was like a sister to all of them, daughter for Gaius, and they had to know the druid would do right by her.

"Why are we back here?" Leon asked, turning to Freya who smiled happily at someone finally asking that question.

"Well considering what you just found out I thought it only fair to give you a brief break before we watch the next event. I must tell you we will only be watching the important events, things that have a big impact otherwise we would be here forever." Freya explained and they all nodded.

"When is the next memory?" Gwen smiled politely at Freya from around Arthur and the brunette's eyes twinkled.

"Our next trip is from when Merlin's two years old so quite a while from now and she still had her adorable little chubby cheeks," Freya squealed and the group laughed, Merlin unconsciously scooting closer to Mordred in her sleep, the druid sliding down a bit so she could use his chest as a pillow.

Gwen saw the action but decided to say nothing in case the over protective boar of brothers the knights tried to stop it. She examined the way Mordred held the woman, like she was his entire world, a precious jewel that should be treated like a queen and smiled, maybe he did deserve Merlin after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang let out various exclamations of shock as they were suddenly whisked away from their campsite, Freya smiling reassuringly when she saw Mordred's worried look, obviously more scared for the warlock back at camp than himself. The group appeared inside Hunith's hut, the snow coming from under the door made it obvious what time of year it was, the biting cold winds only furthering that fact, despite the group being unable to actually get cold.

A small raven haired toddler sat beside a small grate fire, curled up in several blankets with an older woman tucked behind her. The little girl was shivering wildly, Hunith rolled her eyes at the girl's stubbornness and moved closer, winding herself around the little body.

"It's going to be okay my little miracle, it's just a bit of cold," Hunith whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the girl's forehead as the toddler buried herself in her mother's arms.

"Tell me a 'tory Mummy, I wanna hear a 'tory," Merlin cheered, Gwen cooing over her lisp. Arthur rolled his eyes but admitted to himself that his idiot maidservant made an adorable toddler.

"What about little one?" Hunith asked softly, cuddling the girl as close to the fire as she dared.

"Tell me da one about me Daddy," she requested, looking up at the woman with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"She's much better at that look now," Gwaine acknowledged, the others nodded in agreement. It shouldn't have been possible but Merlin had only grown more adorable with age, she was able to pull off that look effortlessly now. She was most famous for having charmed the feared cook of Camelot who scared even the king.

"Okay darling," Hunith chuckled, smoothing back raven curls as she stared deep into the flames, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh I always wanted to hear about Merlin's father," Gwen beamed, sitting down cross legged so she was beside the two, since she was only corporal the cold did not affect her and she could sit quite comfortably on the freezing stone while the two memories had to curl up on a thick blanket. The knights joined her, taking care that they could all still see the two as Hunith told the story.

"As you know it all started in a far off place called Camelot. Now all these years ago Camelot was a happy place where people would dance in the streets and every festival there were great displays of magic. Then everything changed," Hunith's voice was serious and low and had everyone hanging onto every word.

"One day the queen died giving birth to a little boy, the future king of Camelot. The king grew very angry and instead of letting go of the anger he allowed it to fester. A couple of years after the prince was born the king declared that all magic was evil, that it was the source of his wife's death. When the prince was born he had banished his court sorceress on pain of death and now he began doing the same to all magic users. Except slowly his hatred festered and only some escaped, the king rounded up all the magic users he could find and began executing them." Hunith's voice remained steady even as Merlin's eyes grew wide, the girl's mouth quivering.

"It sounds so… horrible coming from an outsider, someone who didn't even see it happen. Is this what everyone thinks?" Arthur asked quietly and the others nodded, all having heard variations of that story whispered behind hands their whole lives.

"Among these magic users was one of the king's oldest friends, a man born as kin to dragons, able to speak to them and command them. These powers were hereditary passed from parents to oldest child upon death. Now the king tricked the man into calling upon the last dragon, the others having been slaughtered to fulfil the king's grief driven rage. The king's knights bound the dragon and locked it up beneath the castle in chains forged of unbreakable magic he then attempted to kill the dragon kin but in the man's grief and rage he managed to escape the city, running from the kings men." Arthur looked deep in thought and only appeared to come back when Percival gave him a hard nudge in the ribs.

"Sorry it's just. My father caused so much pain and sorrow to so many people and for all these years I thought he was such a great king, how could he have done this?' Arthur sounded so pained, like he had only just realised how much his father had damaged people's lives.

"I'm sure he thought he was doing the right thing Arthur," Gwen suggested and Arthur shook his head.

"He still hurt all those people Gwen simply because he thought everything he believed was right," Arthur sighed and buried his head in his hands, still listening with avid attention to the story.

"This dragon kin man had to run for his life for the next year, eventually ending up in another kingdom where he found himself in a small village called Ealdor. Now when he arrived there he met a young woman living all by herself who, despite the whisperings behind her back, agreed to let him live with her. Over the next few months their love flourished and the two showed it in a way that only adults can. Then out of the blue the dragon kin heard of the kings men only a few days ride from the village, they were still looking for him. Scared of what the men would do to his love if they found her he left the village forever, promising her that she would always be his heart. Unknown to him the woman was with child, his child," Hunith paused, undisguised pain was displayed across her face and Merlin cooed sadly, understanding she need a minute.

"This is her story isn't it?" Gwen asked quietly, watching with angst filled eyes as the woman attempted to regain her control.

"It was a sad one my lady, my sister has never been a lucky woman when it comes to love," Gaius said softly, longing to reach out and hug his little sister but knowing he could do nothing but watch.

"More months past and despite the scorn she received the woman kept her baby, eventually giving birth to a small baby girl with the help of her brother. Unfortunately the girl had magical powers that while great and beautiful would get her executed by the king. So the woman helped hide the babe's power, making sure that the king couldn't take away the only thing she had left of her love," Hunith finished the story, smiling down at a nearly sleeping Merlin.

"What do you think of that tale Merlin?" Hunith asked softly and Merlin frowned thoughtfully up at her.

"I think that the king isn't really bad just sad about his wife." Merlin said slowly, her brows furrowed in thought.

"She doesn't hate my father. How can she not hate my father after all she must have gone through because of him?" Arthur asked incuriously and the others shrugged.

"It's okay Mummy, I don't need anyone else as long as I've got you," Merlin mewled sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed as she curled closer to her mother, her breathing evening out.

"Oh my sweet Merlin what would I do without you," Hunith breathed, kissing her daughters head and looking up to a crack in the ceiling where the moon's light shone through.

"Why did that story sound so familiar? Dragon kin? I think I've heard that somewhere before," Arthur pondered, scrunching up his nose in thought.

"You did indeed meet Merlin's father sire, though you did not know it at the time," Gaius admitted, refusing to say anymore on the subject.

"I wish you were here my love," Hunith's voice broke through their demands to know who he was and they all spun to see her rocking slightly, tears sliding down her face.

"You would be so proud of her my dragon man. So proud of your daughter. Please be safe, I want her to meet you someday. Maybe the dragon can help find you. I miss you, my sweet Balinor," Hunith's voice broke and she cradled Merlin close, hiding her tear stained face in Merlin's hair as a shocked silence fell over the group just as the cottage began to fade.


	4. Chapter 4

The group appeared back in the forest, still completely shell shocked. "Balinor. BALINOR!" Arthur's voice rose dangerously as he turned to Gaius for answers, his eyes wild.

"Indeed sire, Balinor is Merlin's father," Gaius said calmly, folding his hands in his lap as Arthur gaped at him.

"Excuse me princess but who exactly is Balinor?" Gwaine asked impatiently, scowling as he folded his arms stubbornly.

"I think you mean who was Balinor. He's dead," Arthur sighed wearily, sitting down heavily on a nearby log.

"A few years ago the great dragon beneath the castle was set free, he attacked Camelot in a show of revenge against my father who imprisoned him. The only way to stop him was with a dragon lord so we set out to find the last one, Balinor. Unfortunately when he finally agreed to come we were ambushed by a bandit group, he stepped in front of a blade meant for Merlin and it killed him. Fuck!" Arthur yelled, leaping to his feet and attacking a nearby tree with his blade.

The group watched in shock as he took his anger out on it, finally stopping and resting his sweat soaked head against the bark. "I told her no man was worth her tears. He was her father and I told her she shouldn't mourn him. When mine died she sat outside my room the entire night," Arthur confessed, his eyes shut tight as he recalled his harsh words as she sobbed over Balinor's body.

"It's not your fault Arthur, you did not know. Merlin holds no resentment, I do not think she even knows how to hold a grudge," Freya said soothingly, the air rippling around them.

"Hey look it's time for the next memory, this time with a four year old Merlin. I promise one more than we can have something to eat," Freya grinned, the forest fading around them once more but not before Mordred lay a gentle kiss against the slumbering warlock's forehead.

The scene appeared around them to show a worried Hunith pacing in front of her house, the winter had passed and the thick scent of flowers followed the group everywhere. A loud thundering came from the road and the group turned to see memory Gaius riding up on a horse, dismounting and hugging his sister in greeting.

"Why did you call me here, is there something wrong?" memory Gaius asked hurriedly, holding Hunith at arms length and scanning her with a healers eyes.

"No I'm fine Gaius, it's just… it's Merlin," Hunith admitted, wringing her hands as memory Gaius looked at her with worry.

"Ah I remember this," Gaius said joyfully, watching the scene knowingly, his eyes twinkling.

"Why is she okay? Is she sick" memory Gaius panicked and Hunith shook her head, biting her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Nothing like that, it's just… she's different," Hunith hinted cautiously, watching as the healer caught on, his face morphing into a disbelieving frown.

"Why didn't you believe her straight away?" Gwen asked, turning to look at the old man.

"I thought it was impossible, sure children showed symptoms of magic sometimes but it had never been heard of for a babe to be able to do it. If what Hunith said was true it would change everything, there would be trouble" Gaius tried to explain and floundered for the right words.

"What Gaius means to say is that magic is all about balance, a life for a life, a light for the dark, a villain against a hero and there was your problem. Merlin's magic is the most powerful in existence, it is only right for something to balance her out," Freya sighed wearily.

"You mean Morgana don't you?" Leon asked, thinking back to the two women and how different they were though they shared the kinship of magic.

"Yes. While Morgana is nowhere near as powerful as Merlin she is crueller, sadistic, not above using her magic to hurt instead of help and that is what balances her out. Merlin has had a great many chances to kill Morgana but she could never do it, each time she was unable to take the witches life. I both fear and hope that the time is coming where Merlin will not hold back then fire shall rain down on the earth and the armies of the dark and light will face their final battle," the mood was sombre as the group considered just what Merlin had done to have Morgana at her mercy.

Unable to deal with the dark cloud that had been cast over the conversation they turned back to the memory.

"You mean, like, different-different?" memory Gaius hedged and she nodded worriedly.

"She showed it minutes after you left when she was born. Molten gold Gaius, her eyes… I've never seen anything quite like it. How is this possible? I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I was scared," Hunith whispered, scared of anything she said being overheard.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her?" Gaius demanded hurriedly, Hunith beckoning for him to follow, the future group tagging along.

They were lead a little way out of the village to a field full of lush grass that tickled their waists, the long strands waving gently as a warm breeze ruffled the green stalks. A delighted giggle came from the centre of the meadow and both groups, future and past headed towards the sound. Everyone stopped short when they entered a small clearing.

A young Merlin danced in the centre of the clearing, her hands thrown wide as she spun, her long dark curls ruffled by the wind as it seemed to dance around her. Hundreds of butterflies covered her body, weaving in her hair and balancing on any available body part. Her eyes were blown wide, a dazzling gold that matched the sun beating down from overhead. Several does were spread out in the clearing, a family of bunnies opposite the dancing girl while three small bear cubs sat with their mother on the edge of the clearing, watching the girl dance.

Wherever her feet touched the grass grew brighter, small wildflowers grew, vines dotted with the delicate plants wound around her ankles. Several small orbs of light came from a nearby stream, winding around her as they whispered, Merlin giggling at whatever they were saying and batting them playfully away, the faces of beautiful women peaking out from the glow. She spun quickly as she heard the startled gasp, her face contorted in an expression of pure fear that lightened when she saw it was her mother and uncle.

"What was that?" Gwaine asked shocked, watching as the animals scattered about the clearing left now there were other people present.

"That was Emrys and her magic," Mordred said, even in the memory he could feel the comforting warmth the warlock exuded, the feeling like a warm blanket on a cold winters night.

"Explain?' Gaius demanded, it was said the druids and many creatures of the old religion had a special kinship to magic.

"Can't any of you feel it? Her magic?" he asked in surprise, looking about bewildered as they shook their heads. "It's like a gentle caress from a loving parent, a warmth that fills you with so much joy and happiness you feel like nothing could ever be bad again. The feeling is euphoric, to put it simply, magical," Mordred whispered, his voice hushed as he felt the waves of magic, missing the surprised looks the others threw about.

"I've felt something like that a lot, in the middle of a battle or an attack, it's like a light in the darkness," Arthur breathed deeply as if remembering that feeling.

"I think you've all felt it at some time but you've never really put much thought into it. Merlin's magic is so pure, so untouched. She doesn't even seem to realise she's doing it sometimes. That warmth you feel is Merlin's way of helping you, of comforting you when you feel so horrible that you think about just giving up," Mordred smiled at their awed expressions, turning back to look at the small girl in the clearing, happily chatting to her uncle Gaius.

"Why did she look so terrified? I mean she was so scared until she saw it was her mother," Percival asked quietly, watching the small girl as she blew gently on the butterflies, coaxing them to land on her mother's shoulders.

"Think carefully. Though it isn't illegal magic is still feared in Essetir, she would probably still be executed," Freya prompted softly, turning back to watch with a tender expression as Merlin laughed happily, her eyes flashing gold as she presented her mother with an apple. She tried to do the same with Gaius except instead of an apple he was gifted with a bright red carnation.

"At least it was the right colour hey Merlin," Freya giggled softly and the group exchanged puzzled looks, guessing they were missing some kind of inside joke.

"Back to the forest," Freya ordered softly after a few moments, the scene fading.

"Food!" Gwaine cheered excitedly and the group laughed, trust Gwaine to break the tension.


End file.
